


Flora, Fauna, and the Truth In Between

by Detroitbydark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female receiving oral, gonna fix that, gree doesn't get enough love, jedi!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbydark/pseuds/Detroitbydark
Summary: He cannot lie to his little flower.
Relationships: Commander Gree/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Flora, Fauna, and the Truth In Between

“Gree?”

The flap of your tent closes behind the green camo clad clone trooper as he ducks to move through your makeshift home.

It wasn’t unusual for the Commander to visit you but so late in the evening when the night creatures howled and the winds wiped? He wasn’t unwelcome in the least but his presence made you raise a brow in his direction. You get a half smile in return as he rubs a rough handover one of the twin strips of red hair as he sets his helmet down.

Gree had grown to be a welcomed distraction from the destruction and death you’d become all too accustomed to seeing. Jedi were meant to be keepers of the peace, tools of the light side. You had never been trained to be a general and both the title and position sat ill at ease with you.

Master Luminara had reminded you, before she’d left for Coruscant, that the Force worked in strange ways at times and it was important to follow the clues that were left for you as to its mysterious goals. You were still so young, only newly minted as a knight before you’d been shipped out to the outer rim to back up the 41st Elite’s Jedi General. She left big shoes to fill and you were positive without Commander Gree acting as your guide you might not ever have adapted to your new found purpose.

“Sir” he greets, nerves evident in both his voice and posture.

It had taken exactly one day for you to discover that the clone commander was a kindred spirit, an utter nerd in disguise.

You curiously watch the one hand hidden behind his back and wonder what strange oddity he’s brought for the pair of you to fuss over tonight. Last week it hadn’t been a small native rodent. A few nights ago it had been the shed of a particularly impressive reptilian of some sort.

Where Gree’s obsession with xenofauna ended, your very own predilection for xenoflora began. You’d wiled away many nights since your arrival picking one another’s brains and wealth of knowledge about the alien species you’d encountered and those you hoped you would in the future.

“What have you got behind your back Commander? Have you finally come with a blaster to put me out of my misery?” You shiver lightly as a cool gust of wind sneaks through the canvas.

Gree chuckles and sits at the small desk across from the cot where you sat cross legged in tunic and leggings. He looks massive in the small tent, even in just his armor without his full kit and arsenal strapped to him.

“I brought you a surprise. He smiles mischievously, “found them this evening and thought I’d see if you could identify them.”

Before you can press, the Commander brings a small bouquet from behind his back. Always up for a challenge you find yourself moving forward to take them from him without a second thought.

You take note instantly of the green variegated leaves and the rows of tiny pale blue flowers lining the upper half of the stems.

“Interesting…” you hum. Fairly sure they weren’t one of the many different poisonous species that grew in the area you placed your nose close and allowed yourself to drag in a deep breath. Sugar. Spice. The scent reminds you of some memory long lost to the sands of time though not in an unpleasant way.

“So do you know what they are?” He leans forward eagerly letting you know that he’s already well aware of what he’s found.

The scientific name rolls pretty off your tongue and Gree looks proud at your quick recognition “More commonly known as Truth’s Bonnet.”

“It’s amazing that I found them-“

“-the microclimate isn’t even conducive-“

“-and the season is all off.”

You finish each other’s thoughts as you turn the bouquet in your hand. The sudden thought of how nice it would be to be brought flowers for no other reason than pure romance blossoms in your mind and you quickly cut it down.

You’d been reading too many holo trash romances. You can’t find it in yourself to feel too bad about it. After all, curiosity was a natural trait and it didn’t hurt anyone. Still… maybe you should cut back.

“ _Sarad’ika_?” Little Flower. The unusual pet name, generally said teasing and in jest, comes out much softer.

“Oh?” You feel a flush creep into your cheeks. He caught you drifting. “Just thinking.”

“Care to tell? Or maybe we need to try a few of those bonnets out?”

That makes you narrow your eyes.

“Try them out?”

You pluck a single stem from the bouquet and spin it gently around while you stare at the tiny flowers in questions. Innocent enough in appearance, if mashed into a paste and left to ferment the derived tincture was a highly potent - and dangerous- truth serum.

Gree shrugs and you wonder what he was playing at.

“Just a few flowers isn’t going to hurt anything.” He offers, “afraid of the truth, _Sarad’ika_?”

He was right, a flower (or two) chewed and pressed into the buccal mucosa would only cause a slight relaxation in the prefrontal cortex restricting the users capability to lie.

“I’ll go first?” He plucks two flowers within his reach before holding them in front of his open mouth. You wonder what is in this for him but your natural curiosity rivals his and you’re more curious than anything.

“Alright Commander, shall we say it’s for science?”

“Something like that.” He grins popping the flowers into his mouth and chewing slowly.

“What do they taste like?”

“Did you ever have those berries, the purple ones from Falucia?”

“The ones that cause gastrointestinal upset?” You laugh and shake your head, “I skipped those.”

Gree shrugs, “well I suppose a lot like those. Though I don’t think these cause the same… uh… issues.”

You laugh, leaning forward and resting your elbows on your knees. “I should hope not.” You watch as he uses his tongue to press blue pulp into the pocket of his cheek.

“Feel anything yet?”

Gree closes his eyes and hums quietly, “I feel relaxed but that’s usually how I feel around you.”

Your heart stutters at the admission. “Maybe I should ask you a question?”

“Won’t be able to see if it works if you don’t”

You roll your eyes and he rolls his right back.

“ _Di’kut_ ”

His laugh is rich and warm as you say it. “Picking up insults? Been spending too much time with troopers and not enough with other proper Jedi.”

You bristle. You didn’t want to spend time around other Jedi. You wanted to spend time with him- the troops.

“Fine.” You huff trying to think of a good question. “Do you like your haircut?”

“What kind of question is that?!” His voice rises an octave while you disintegrate into giggles, snatching up your pillow and clutching it to your chest.

“Ok…” he grumbles. “It’s always about the _karking_ hair…” he sits up straight and looks you in the eyes “I don’t like the cut but what it stands for is more important than aesthetics. After Tibrin I swore I’d wear the double stripe until the end of the war out of honor for my fallen brothers.”

You asked as a joke and now you felt like you wanted to shove your own saber hilt in your mouth to stop you from saying anything else so stupid. Gree must notice your sudden reticence.

“You didn’t know. Hey-“ he leans forward and nudges your chin with two fingers. “Look at me. None of that now, _Sarad_.”

You look up and catch his honeyed brown eyes waiting on you. Something flutters in your stomach, big as Falucian butterflies and twice as active.

“Ask me something else?”

The question slips from your mouth before you can think about it, “why did you bring me Truth’s Bonnet?”

“Before I realized what they were I thought they were pretty. They reminded me of you, soft and delicate and so out of place in such a harsh enviroment.”

You don’t know how you’re supposed to respond. You feel something sharp in your chest while he continues.

“After, I figured they’d finally get me to tell you how I really felt.”

His words echo in your head. How he felt?

He _felt_ -

But that couldn’t be. You’d harbored a silly crush that wasn’t meant to go anywhere and now your finding out that it wasn’t quite as unreciprocated as you’d thought. You pluck a flower from the stem and begin chewing rapidly.

“Now we’ll be on even ground” you stutter out before he can ask. His raised brows take in your nervous reaction.

“Did you hear what I said?”

“Yeah- feelings… Stars! Are there feelings!” You feel your anxiety rise as you think of all the things you’ve wanted to tell him but promised yourself you’d never do.

“You ok General?” He questions, worry furrows into the creases at the corner of his eyes.

“Just fine” you mutter, tossing the nearly forgotten bouquet onto the desk as you use your tongue to try to push the chewed flower pulp into your cheek, sucking on the saliva building up.

“Really, are you ok?”

You go to lie again but that’s not what happens.

“I’m definitely not ok when you start saying things like that. Feelings? I have many feelings. Big scary feelings. When it comes to you I have confusing feelings that I’m not supposed to have because-“

“Shhh… hey… it’s ok.” He soothes. “Can I- can I come sit next to you.”

“Yes I’d like that very much” you say with more aggression than you intended. Gree chuckles.

“So you too?”

You nod quietly, “and it’s wrong, right? I find myself wanting to be around you and I worry about your safety and I- I care and isn’t that a form of attachment?”

“Look at me.” He orders slowly and you comply because it feels really comforting to not be in charge for once, to not be the one making the decisions.

“I care about you.” He begins, “and it is supposed to be wrong and against every reg in the book. I don’t care and I don’t feel bad about it even though I try to convince myself I should.”

“Gree,” you tentatively reach out, pressing your hand to his cheek. His stubble tickles at your palm. Outside the tent the wind whips and, far off, thunder rumbles. “What do you want from me?”

“Since I can’t lie? I’d like to start with a kiss. I’d like to make love to you. I’d like to spend my whole life following you around, having adventures, and picking your brain.”

Later you’ll look back and wonder who initiated the first kiss but you’ll never be able to suss it out because one second your not and the next-

You meet in the small gap between your bodies, lips melding to one another in a chaste kiss that quickly devolves into something far more needy. The primal urge to dominate and submit on display as Gree pulls the pillow from your lap and tosses it across the tent before slowly pressing you backwards onto the cot. You unfurl your folded legs and welcome him into the cradle of your thighs.

His hand catches the back of your head as you slowly lay back, his lips never leaving yours. You swallow down the soft moan he makes as your tongue traces along the seam of his lips and you greedily hunt for the taste of him as he opens and his own tongue begins to stroke against yours.

This - kissing - was something you knew. You’d never been the best Jedi and you _may have_ \- once or twice - found yourself with another initiate in an unguarded meditation room.

Hypothetically.

You knew a perfect first kiss when you experienced one. The way Gree’s teeth gently sink into your bottom lip, the way they pulled softly dragging soft breathy sounds from you was a revelation.

He leaves your lips with his name on them as he kisses at the corner of your mouth. You wonder if you look just as ravished as you feel.

“Yes”

You make a soft, embarrassed _eep_.

“I wasn’t supposed to say that out loud.”

“S’ok-” he murmurs but the word is choked off as you move your hips trying to better accommodate the hard plastoid armor still encasing his lower body. “Darling- _Sarad’ika_.” The words are pulled out of him atop a low groan.

“Do you think you have too much on still?” You ask with a shy smile.

“Definitely. And you?” His voice has a gravelly edge to it that you find absolutely intoxicating.

You nod quickly.

“But…” he can read your hesitation and you wonder silently how long he’s been studying you to read you as well as he did.

“I- I’m not-“ You take a deep breath when he buries his face in your neck near your ear.

“What is bothering you? It’s ok. It’s just me.”

That was part of the problem. How did you tell the man you’d just kissed for the first time, just admitted deep feelings for, that while, yes, you did want to ride him into the sunset like a wild taun taun you were an absolute novice in the whole thing?

You close your eyes as you make your admission, “I- I don’t have much experience .”

You open your eyes when you hear a low, pleased growl. The look in Gree’s eyes is intense. The feeling of him focused solely on you, studying and archiving, is heady.

“Do you want me to stop?”

There was the question.

If you let this happen. If you fell into bed with your Commander nothing would ever be the same and you weren’t sure your path along the Jedi way could continue. You’d be that much closer to turning your back, not away from the side of light but, away from the Jedi- the only life you’ve ever known.

If you continued you’d give your heart to the man who had just kissed you as if you were worth every credit in the galaxy; the man who would spend hours staked out studying local wildlife if it weren’t for his duty to the GAR; the man who would listen to you prattle on for hours about plants and trees; the one man - person - that seemed to truly understand you.

“Please don’t stop.”

Gree, a competent trooper til the end, spends the next few minutes removing his armor and blacks before turning his attention to you. You feel overwhelmed by the amount of gorgeous bronzed flesh and scattered scarring on display, strong muscles moving just beneath the surface of his skin. You can’t help but let your eyes fall to the thick tool of his desire bobbing proudly between his legs. The sight of him in all his glory fans your desire. You close your eyes and take a moment to recenter yourself.

He pulls you back into the present gently and encourages you into an upright position. He takes a moment to slant his mouth over yours again. If this was wrong you didn’t care to be right.

He draws the emotion to the surface, coaxing your adoration with his lips until you’re whining and writhing under his attention. When he pulls back he smiles, a gentle sweet thing that makes you fall that much more for him.

“I want to remember this always.”

There is something so wistful about the comment that you can’t help but lean forward and capture his lips again. Strong calloused hands travel under your tunic, fingers spanning across your warm skin. Goosebumps spring to life in their wake.

“Gree” his name comes out as a plea as you pull away from him. He chuckles before gripping the edge of your shirt and slowly raising it up. You raise your arms and feel his rough fingers skim along the soft undersides of your breasts as the tunic disappears.

As soon as the shirt is gone his hands are back at your waist stroking softly over your now bare skin, sliding up and cupping your breasts as your head falls back and you hiss out quiet consent.

“How- how are you so soft?” The Clone Commander asks with awe coloring his voice. “I could touch you like this all night and be content.”

A laugh escapes your lips, “as nice as it feels I think I was hoping for more.”

Gree huffs in amusement leaning you back against the cot before moving to the waistband of your leggings. He doesn’t waste time sliding both the leggings and your panties down over your legs and tossing them in the corner.

“I’m going to see you bloom for me Sarad’ika.” His voice is low as his eyes skim over you, studying you with rapt attention. Your Commander is memorizing every dip and curve of your body. You grab at his arm and tug gently until he’s moving back to his spot nestled between your thighs.

“Not going to rush this.” He hums leaning in and placing a soft kiss to the top of one breast and then the other. His tongue slips from his mouth to wet his lips before he uses it to slowly circle your nipple. The combination of saliva and cool air have both pebbling under his attention. Pleasure shoots straight to your core as you arch up and he takes the dusky tip into his mouth.

The cot isn’t ideal, barely able to fit one person on the best of days. between the clone’s large frame and yours, it is at capacity. Neither of you seem to care as he works his tongue over you. He alternates between soft suction and the gentle press of teeth, seemingly hunting for the perfect stimulation. His free hand travels to your other breast and his fingers begin to roll and pluck at your other nipple gently. The combination has your back arching and a rush of arousal throbbing between your thighs.

Gree groans as you’re squirming brings your center and his thick erection against one another sliding through your slick with each wiggle you make. His mouth leaves your nipple with a pop as his forehead drops to your chest. Your hands travel to his head and smooth over the short stripes. The very tips of his hair threaten to twist and you wonder how much longer it would need to be before it devolved into thick, luscious curls. You resolve to make it through the war if only to see his hair grown and run your fingers through it.

“Feels nice Sarad’ika.” He hums after a moment.

“It does.” You agree feeling the edge of your arousal ease off as you stroke him.

“I’ve kissed you.” He hums again, looking up.

“So you have. Does that mean now you’ll make love to me?” It feels so odd saying the words out loud.

“Maker knows I’d die a satisfied man if I did.”

You laugh and he chuckles along before his lips find the valley between your breasts and begins lavishing you with tender kisses that follow in his wake as he slides down your body. Just like that, the embers he’d created flare back into a roaring flame of want. He lavishes attention along your belly, placing feather-light kisses around your naval.

His mouth doesn’t stop there as he repositions his large frame between your spread legs, shoulders opening you wider. Your body tenses at the hot puff of air you feel at the juncture of your thighs.

“Have you ever-?” The question hangs in the air for a moment.

“No but- I’d- please-“ you don’t know how to ask for it.

“Tell me you want me to use my mouth on your sweet cunt.”

Gree’s name slips from your lips in a needy whine. You shouldn’t be shocked. Your Commander was always a stickler for clear instructions. You lock eyes with him as he looks up your body.

“Use your mouth on me, please?”

He takes a moment, not looking away from you. The anticipation is killing you, by the Light. If he doesn’t-

A calloused finger strokes over your folds tentatively. You try to cant your hips to encourage him to touch where your body demands it but he doesn’t allow it. A strong forearm rests over your hips holding you in place.

“Impatient _jetii_.” He chides gently, “let me watch you bloom. I will make you feel so good.”

When you don’t attempt to move again he makes an appreciative sound. Gree resumes his gentle touch, gathering your arousal on the tips of his fingers as he strokes along your folds. It’s so much and not enough all at the same time. His mouth dips to your thigh and nips gently before his lips soothe the mark.

“Gree…” it’s a warning and he huffs quietly as his mouth continues to paint your inner thigh with kisses. When it seems like you’ll die from the teasing the tip of his finger slides through your folds and begins to press at your entrance. His fingers are thick and you tense as he slow presses one into you. Gree goes still.

“Don’t stop.” You demand breathlessly. You feel the loss of his touch as he pulls his finger back before surprising you and again pressing in and filling you with more of it this time.

He whispers something rough in Mando’a you don’t catch as he repeats the process, this time sinking all the way to his knuckles. You keen softly but Gree doesn’t stop there. He begins a slow steady push and pull, fucking you with his finger until you’re nearly panting and then he adds a second. Your body grips at the digits, clenching as they rub over a spot that makes you see stars.

A soft groan rumbles from your commander. “Shall I do that again?”

“Yes! Please!” You beg feeling something in your belly tighten almost imperceptibly as he does it again.

“Going to taste you.” The words are spoken more to himself than to you. His fingers still as you feel the tip of his tongue lap gently at the place where they met your body. A sound of contentment vibrates through him as he pulls them out and shoves them into his mouth. Your eyes are barely able to focus as you watch him greedily slurp your slick from his digits. Your cunt clenches around nothing at the sight. Your ready to beg again but he looks up at you before you can open your mouth. There’s a smirk firmly planted on his face and you watch with fascination as his finger slip back into you and his mouth falls back to mouth at your sex. His arm has fallen away from your hips into order to prop him up and your arch weakly.

His tongue finds your clit then and bathes the tiny bundle of nerves in attention. Lapping and sucking, wet sounds of Gree working your body over fill the room. He sucks gently alternating with rapid flicks of his tongue as your sounds of pleasure grow louder.

The tightening in your stomach continues, a spring wound tighter and tighter by each stroke of his tongue.

Fingers inside you curl up toward your naval and you pant out his name, hand flying to the back of his head keeping him in place. He groans against your sopping cunt.

You’re close, so close to something planet shattering. You let the tendrils of what you’re feeling reach out to him, he tenses for a moment and then relaxes into his ministrations redoubling his efforts to take you apart, to make you bloom for him.

The wet sounds of his efforts grow louder as your slick begins to coat his mouth and chin. You’re teetering on the edge, every muscle in your body taut as a bow string. One more rough flick of his tongue sends you crashing over the edge, the feeling in your belly exploding outward as your body is rocked with release. Wave after wave of pleasure washes over you as Gree curses against your sex, dragging you through your orgasm with smart fingers and knowing tongue until only aftershocks rack your body and you weakly push his head away from your overstimulated body.

He crawls up, coming to rest with arms bracketing either side of your head and an awed smile on his face.

You reach up and drag him down for a kiss before he can speak. The tang of your own slick is thick on his tongue and he moans softly when you bite at his lip before kissing over every centimeter of skin you can reach.

“I did good than?” He finally chuckles as you collapse back against the cot.

“You have to ask?”

Again, another chuckle, “no I think you doing… what is it they call it? Projecting? I think that gave me all the feedback I needed”

Your face burns red suddenly. “Gree I’m so sorry-“

He cuts you off before you can continue, “never be sorry for that.” He says firmly, “getting to feel you-“ he takes a ragged breath “that was the ultimate gift.”

You nod quietly still embarrassed that you’d let your training slip. Then it’s Gree’s turn to blush as his cock nudges against your hip.

“Commander?”

“I’m sorry it’s just-“

“I think it’s your turn now.”


End file.
